A fuel injector that may be actuated electromagnetically is discussed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. No. 5,156,124. The fuel injector includes an electromagnetic circuit, such as a magnetic coil, an internal pole and an external pole. This injector is a "side-feed injector" in which the fuel is supplied substantially below the magnetic circuit. Starting from the magnetic coil, contact pins project from the fuel injector, are extrusion-coated over a certain length with plastic and are embedded in the plastic. The plastic extrusion coat is applied at one end of the fuel injector, and does not represent an independent component of the injector.
German Published Patent Application No. 34 39 672 concerns a fuel injector, in which, starting from its magnetic coil, contact pins project to an electric attachment, plug which is formed of plastic and partially surrounds the contact pins behind the magnetic coil. In this case, the plastic extrusion coat forming the attachment plug is sprayed onto the metallic valve housing.
German Published Patent Application No. 197 12 591 concerns a fuel injector that may be assembled from two preassembled assemblies, which include a functional part and a connection part, that are separately produced, brought into position and then permanently joined to one another. The joining of the two assemblies also produces an electrical and a hydraulic connection. The two assemblies are joined by ultrasonic welding, bonding or crimping.